Luces de Navidad
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: "Oh, luces de Navidad, sigan brillando. Oh, luces de Navidad, iluminen la calle. Enciendan los fuegos artificiales en mí. Puede que... tus problemas se esfumen pronto. Oh, luces de Navidad, sigan brillando." Song-fic "Christmas lights" de Coldplay. —Especial navideño.— Kogan


**New one-short!**

 **Hey! Feliz casi navidad! He aquí un one-short navideño! Subiré uno (tal vez dos) cada semana hasta llegar a la semana del 24! .D**

* * *

 **POV Logan**

"Estaré en casa para navidad." Las últimas palabras de Kendall hacían eco en mi cabeza desde que cambié la hoja de mi calendario y anunció que era diciembre. Esta época alegraba a muchos, pero a mí sólo me hacía sentir mal. Me hacía sentir culpable de no arreglar el error a tiempo y poder hacer que volviera él conmigo.

Me senté en el sofá de mi casa y encendí la televisión para buscar algo para distraerme un rato. Pero sólo habían películas navideñas, algunas familiares, otras infantiles y también habían románticas. Recuerdo cuando Kendall y yo solíamos sentarnos en el sofá a ver una de esas películas mientras bebíamos chocolate caliente y estaba acurrucado en él.

Por las tardes solíamos a caminar agarrados de las manos por las calles llenas de nieve. Sacábamos las cosas de navidad y empezamos a decorar la casa. A él le encantaba poner las luces. Solía silbar cuando lo hacía. El ayudaba a colocarlas en el árbol, en algunos marcos de las puertas y en ventanas. Veíamos a las personas pasar cuando nos sentábamos en el corredor. Extrañaba que mi navidad ya no fuera como antes, como solían ser aquellos años junto a Kendall. Todavía recuerdo cuando lo perdí y salió de mi vida... él me sacó de su vida. Y yo tenía la culpa.

La noche de Navidad, era otra pelea. Las lágrimas que llorábamos... una inundación. Habíamos estado discutiendo por un tiempo y siempre que intentaba arreglarlo, él volvía a gritarme y yo lo hacía de vuelta. Tenía todo tipo de veneno en... en mi sangre. Palabras hirientes en mi cabeza y el corazón dañado. No podía creer que ni en noche bueno pudiéramos dejar de pelear como niños. Yo solo trataba de mantener las cosas bien, en los pocos tiempos que estábamos bien.

Llevé mis pies, a la calle Oxford, tratando de corregir un error. Las ventanas dicen "Vas tan lejos, ¿y a pie?". Pero no puedo creer que él se haya ido. Solo lo quería de vuelta, sabía que podíamos intentarlo de nuevo y hacer todo bien ahora. Pero Kendall creía que no. Yo lo amaba y no podía dejarlo, lo necesitaba, no me importaban las cosas horribles que me decía, sabía que sólo estaba molesto porque nuestra vida cambiaba constantemente y era estresante. No tenía idea también de que él estaba embarazado, nunca me lo dijo. Lo hubiera tratado mejor y todo estaría bien ahora. Pero él sólo me lanzaba cuchillas de su boca.

Cuando estás a la espera de que caiga la nieve, en realidad no parece que fuera navidad del todo.

Apagué el televisor y me dejé caer en el sofá. Cerré un momento los ojos y después vi al techo, escuché también a lo lejos el sonido de unas personas riendo y cantando. Un grupo de candelas parpadean, ¡Oh parpadean y fluyen! Y yo estoy aquí a la espera de todos esos candelabros de esperanza. Al igual que unos cuantos borrachos cantando Elvis, voy a cantar fuera de tono. Voy a cantar como si siempre lo hubiera amado, siempre lo haré.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el corredor, donde habían niños jugando y corriendo, muchachos cantando y saludando otros chicos, parejas dando una caminata. Carros con varias personas pasando. Me senté en el suelo y solté un suspiro. Mis amigos estaban ocupados con sus familias esta noche y mi familia estaba aún molesta conmigo por haber dejando a Kendall. Yo no lo dejé. Nunca lo quise dejar ir, hice todo para componer las cosas y manejar los problemas. Pero él no me escuchaba y sólo se fue. Corrí tras él y lo busqué en toda esquina y hasta el día de hoy no sé nada de él. Ha pasado un año ya.

Esas luces de Navidad, iluminan las calles. Allá abajo, donde la ciudad y el mar se unen. Puede que... tus problemas se esfumen pronto. Oh, luces de Navidad, sigan brillando. Esas luces de Navidad, iluminan las calle, a lo mejor, logran traerlo de regreso a mí. En ese entonces todos mis problemas se irán.

–Oh, luces de Navidad, sigan brillando. Oh, luces de Navidad, iluminen la calle. Enciendan los fuegos artificiales en mí. Puede que... tus problemas se esfumen pronto. Oh, luces de Navidad, sigan brillando.

Canté antes de que rompiera en llanto.

Fin.

* * *

 **Estaba pensando en hacer una continuación sobre esto! Qué les parece? Gracias por leer! .D**

 **Un abrazo! .D**


End file.
